


Catch a Falling Star

by Kildren



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara's still Kryptonian, Lena's a star, Pre-Relationship, but i had to, moody Alex, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 11:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kildren/pseuds/Kildren
Summary: Something bright caught her eyes and she saw a shooting star make its way across the sky. She remembered Eliza once told her that people made wishes whenever they saw one, but Kara thought she could do better than that—she was Kryptonian after all.ORKara goes to retrieve a fallen star but is surprised at what she finds.





	Catch a Falling Star

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Stardust and whoops, this fic came to be. All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Title taken from “Catch a Falling Star” by Perry Como, recorded in 1957!

 

Kara was sitting out on the rooftop alone and watching the night sky. Most of the times she would think of Krypton but today she was thinking about Jerimiah’s death, and her continuously deteriorating relationship with Alex. She sighed, thinking how the news of his death furthered the gap between them…not that they had been any close to begin with. Considering that she had to live with Alex for quite some time she wanted to interact amicably with her, though she failed every time because any little thing she did manage to set the older Danvers off.

Something bright caught her eyes and she saw a shooting star make its way across the sky. She remembered Eliza once told her that people made wishes whenever they saw one, but Kara thought she could do better than that—she was Kryptonian after all. Perhaps Alex would be happy if she received the star as a gift. With that idea in mind she took off into the sky and flew to where the star had fallen.

Within minutes she found herself staring down at the crater, frowning when she saw a young girl around her age laying there instead of a giant rock. After making sure the coast was clear she landed gently beside the girl, wondering if she was an alien like her. It wouldn’t have made sense, because she never heard of a race that could travel in space without some form of protection.

The girl looked like a human, and she was wearing a white, long sleeved gown. Her hair was dark as the night; long, slightly curled tresses stopping just a shy distance away from her breast. Her skin was pale like the moon above and seemingly smooth as porcelain. Kara’s eyes wandered, tracing over immaculate brows, thick dark lashes, high cheekbones with a faint blush, cute nose and full pink lips, followed by a strong jaw and gorgeous neck line. The Kryptonian stopped to rub her eyes, thinking that the moonlight was playing tricks on her eyes because the girl seemed to be glowing.

She opened her eyes just in time to see the girl open hers. The girl frowned, looking disoriented as she pushed herself up from the ground to sit up.

“…are you okay?” Kara whispered quietly.

The girl jumped slightly at the sound of her voice, and soon Kara found nervous green eyes looking at her. She started speaking but nothing she said made sense to Kara, and it reminded the Kryptonian of the day she arrived on Earth. The girl stopped, and then she raised a hand and touched her own lips before slowly reaching out to touch Kara’s. Kara blushed, knowing what she was silently requesting. She heard of different races that learned language through a kiss.

Nodding her consent, she closed her eyes when the girl leaned in. It started with the gentlest touch, but when a hot tongue traced her lower lip she let out a squeak which inadvertently granted the girl access, and soon Kara found herself lost in the kiss. She wanted desperately to hold onto the strange girl, to wrap her arms around her or let her hand rake through luscious locks before pulling her impossibly closer, yet she did the opposite. She clenched her fists as hard as possible and willed herself to stay put.

“You’ve never kissed anyone before?” The girl asked teasingly when she pulled back. “You’re as still as a rock.”

Kara licked her lips unconsciously and took note of the way her green eyes glanced down briefly. That was her first kiss, far too intimate than she thought it’d be but she’d never admit it. “I didn’t want to hurt you.”

 _“Because you’re Kryptonian?”_ she asked in Kryptonese. Kara’s heart fluttered and ached at the same time when she heard the fluency of the language.

 _“Yes, I gained powers under the yellow sun and now I have super strength, amongst other powers.”_ She paused, before transferring back to English. “But now we’re on Earth and I live in the United States where they speak English, so that’s what we should speak as well.”

The girl offered her a smile. “Alright then…my name is Lena, what’s yours? I know why I’m here, but why are you?”

“My name is Kara. I saw a shooting star and wanted to bring it back to my sister because she’s sad…I found you instead.”

Kara felt her heart skip a beat when she heard the girl laugh. She didn’t know it was possible, yet she found herself completely enamored by the sound of her laughter. “You found the star alright,” Lena said with a grin.

“You? You’re a star?!” the Kryptonian exclaimed with surprise. “I’ve—I’ve never heard of anything like that before!”

“We Stars—capital S here, mind you—like to keep to ourselves.” She winced when she tried to stand. “Do you think you could help me up?”

Kara did a quick X-Ray scan on her leg and found nothing out of the ordinary. “It’s probably a sprained ankle. You’re lucky, considering that you fell out of the sky.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me,” Lena said as Kara pulled her up. She wobbled a bit before the Kryptonian grabbed hold of her right arm and slung it over her shoulder. “Some guy didn’t look where he was going and knocked me down.”

“What do we do now? Do you have a way home? It’s not like you landed in a pod like I did.”

“Oh, I don’t know, I haven’t been on another planet in…well, a long time. Can’t I use your pod and send myself back up?”

Kara shook her head apologetically. “They took it away…I don’t know where it is.”

“Let’s go back to where you live, we can figure something out later.”

The Kryptonian couldn’t think of a better way, although she was certain she would be in for another one of Alex’s rants.

.

She knew she was in trouble when she heard two erratic heartbeats in the house. “They’re mad,” Kara whispered to Lena when they landed in the backyard.

“Who?”

“My adoptive mother, Eliza, and her daughter, Alex. I shouldn’t have left, much less fly around.”

“Should we just tell them that you were following me?”

Kara coughed. “That sounds a bit stalker-ish—”

“KARA!” Alex’s yelled loudly as she slid open the glass door leading towards the yard with more force than necessary, causing it to rattle upon impact. She fumed as she stalked angrily towards the Kryptonian. “Where have you been? Can’t you go one day without causing us trouble?!”

Lena furrowed her brows. “Why are you angry at her? All she wanted to do was bring you back a shooting star so you could cheer up.”

Alex stiffened slightly, but quickly crossed her arms and glared at her. “And who are you?”

“She’s a Star named Lena.” Kara supplied quietly. “Someone knocked her out of the sky and now she needs to find a way back home.”

Her sister laughed with disbelief as Eliza finally made her way to the backyard. “Kara, you’re back! I was so worried!”

“Mom, she just said that that girl over there is a _legit_ star. I mean, can you believe that?”

“You know for a fact that aliens exist, why can’t a star?” Kara shot back.

“She could be lying! I bet you didn’t even _know_ Stars like her existed, how would you know if she’s telling the truth or not?!”

“I know what I saw! There was nothing else but her in the crater so I have no reason to believe otherwise!”

“Put her back where you found her then!”

Eliza tried to step in and break the fight. “Girls, can we—”

“No!” Kara shouted. “Alex can be mean to me all she wants but she can’t treat Lena like this! Just look at her!” she exclaimed, gesturing towards the raven haired girl. “How is she not a Star? I’ve been to _twelve_ planets and she’s easily the most beautiful person I’ve ever laid my eyes upon! I bet if she fell from the sky millennium ago you’d be dropping on your knees and calling her God’s gift to mankind, Aphrodite’s reincarnation or whatever the equivalent is!”

Alex’s mouth hung open, but so did Eliza’s. It was then that Kara noticed Lena was glowing, a soft white light radiating from within, making her look more ethereal than before.

“What…what are you doing?” Alex asked, half confused and half amazed.

Lena only shrugged. “I’m a Star, what do you think we do?”

“Why now?” Kara asked.

The Star blushed. “Your compliment made me happy, though I must correct you that Stars come in all sizes and shapes, just like everyone else.”

“Whatever, just come inside before anyone sees you,” Alex muttered before she went back into the house.

“I’ll go prepare the guest room,” Eliza said with a smile. “Welcome to Earth, Lena.”

Lena and Kara lingered outside. “What now?” the Star asked as she ceased to glow. “Should I find somewhere else? I don’t want to cause trouble for you.”

Kara held out her hand. “Stay. Tell me all about the Stars.”

Lena smiled as she took her hand, and for the first time on Earth Kara felt content with her life.


End file.
